


Por Regulus Black

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Según nuestra creencia, los primeros en regresar del más allá son las almas que murieron súbitamente, en accidentes, y las almas jóvenes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Por Regulus Black

**Author's Note:**

> Según nuestra creencia, los primeros en regresar del más allá son las almas que murieron súbitamente, en accidentes, y las almas jóvenes.

**  
**Por Regulus Black.**   
**

Pues verán… Cuando llegué aquí todo estaba silencioso. Supongo que nadie vino a recibirme porque todos los Black que estaban de este lado sentían vergüenza de que su descendiente hubiera cometido tal desacato como último acto mortal. Es una lástima, porque yo los quise y admiré mucho.

Me quedé aquí por un tiempo, sentado en la banca al lado del andén, y observé a la gente ir y venir. Eran pocos, esporádicos, la mayoría ancianos y yo no conocía a ninguno. Una vez una anciana se acercó a mí, con pasos lentos, y me miró con tristeza. Creo que murmuró “qué joven eres” y sacudió la cabeza. “Tanta vida por delante…”.

Me pregunto cuánta vida por delante habría tenido de no haberme rebelado. Me respondo que poca, porque al lado del Señor Oscuro uno deja de sentir la vida que corre por las venas en forma de sangre pura y comienza a sentir la muerte que corre, mucho más abrasadora. También creo que si no moría yo, mataría a alguien y de todas formas se habría perdido alguna vida.

No me arrepiento de haber sido yo quien se fue, creo. Pero a veces, aquí en King Cross, me siento muy solo… Pagaría porque Sirius me gritara lo estúpido que soy… Fui.

Pronto me subiré a algún tren y me alejaré. No me gusta estar aquí. Todo está muy silencioso y uno tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que ha dejado atrás… y uno desearía ser más valiente para tomar el tren cuanto antes,  _olvidar_. Uno desearía haber sido más  _Sirius_  desde el principio.


End file.
